The Twilight 25, Round 5
by SqueakyZorro
Summary: My entries for the Twilight 25, Round 5. All drabbles, mostly canon but some definitely not. Lots of characters but C/E, E/B, J/N, Rosalie, and Leah make repeat appearances. Some rated M, the rest T. Enjoy!
1. Prompt 1 Hand Waving from VW

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 1 (hand waving from VW)  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jessica & Mike  
>Rating: M due to language<p>

_Where is that fucker?_

A frustrated glance down the road revealed no sign of him.

Her speech was perfect. She'd spent hours honing every word, polishing her delivery. She was still nervous.

_He promised! Moral support! Damn him!_

Just then, Mike's Volkswagen bug appeared, his arm waving wildly out the window.

Braking the car hard, he jumped out, picked her up, and whirled her around. "First place in the surfing competition, Jess!"

She couldn't resist that radiant smile.

"Awesome!"

Her smile remained as they walked into the hall where she was to be sworn in. _He's __here_. She'd nail it.


	2. Prompt 2 Broken Glass

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 2 (broken glass)  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: M due to language and mature memories<p>

He walked out, refusing to explain further. Her pleas, her tears, useless.

She stalked to the fridge, grabbed a bottle and slammed it on the counter.

Rage and pain bubbled to the surface from deep within. She filled a glass, tilted it to her lips, and swallowed, draining it.

She knew how to breathe through her nose, as Sam knew. That skill was useless, too. Images of them together filled her head.

Her knuckles whitened. A scream ripped from her throat, and she threw the glass. Shards scattered across the table.

Broken. Just like her and Sam. Just like her.


	3. Prompt 3 Laundromat

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 3 (laundromat)  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie & Bella  
>Rating: M for language and femme slash themes<p>

Dryers hummed as I cruised the internet.

The door crashed open. "Motherfucking, cocksucking bastard!" The gorgeous blonde halted. "Sorry, didn't see you."

I laughed. "What'd he do?"

"Lost the money for a new washer. Don't worry, he'll pay."

I grinned. "Good."

My eyes lingered on her perfect figure as she loaded clothes.

"Any good porn?" she asked.

"N-no! Just surfing," I stuttered.

She sighed. "Fuck. I could use some tits and pussy."

My heartbeat quickened. "Really? Who—?"

She chuckled. "Brother, not boyfriend." Her head tilted, tongue peeking out. "Of course, real is better than the internet."

I smiled. "Sure is."


	4. Prompt 4 Messy Bed

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 4 (messy bed)  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Angela  
>Rating: M for language and post-coital theme ;)<p>

Without opening my eyes, I stretched, enjoying how every muscle in my body ached. No one lay beside me, and I hazily remembered his parting words.

_Shit, __I'm __sorry, __Ang. __Gotta __run __updates __before __the __office __opens._ A quick but deep kiss. _Maybe __lunch? __Love __you!_

I grinned and grabbed my cell phone.

**Lunch is perfect. Love you! xxx A**

Then I noticed the time. _What?_

I scrambled to get ready. As I grabbed my phone before dashing out the door, I got a good look at the bed: an absolute mess.

My silly grin returned. I couldn't care less.


	5. Chapter 5 Snowy Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 5 (Snowy Tree)  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme  
>Rating: T<p>

Snow had fallen, the last missing element of Alice's vision. It could come anytime now.

My mind darted to my family, recalling what I loved best about each: Edward's intensity, Rosalie's loyalty, Emmett's simple wisdom, Bella's kindness, Renesmee's joy, Jacob's snarky humor . . . Alice's enthusiasm, Jasper's protectiveness . . . my mate, my husband, my love, my life, my Carlisle—no words could describe all I loved about him or my despair at the thought of anything hurting him.

The sun appeared, sparkling on the snowy tree branch before me. A ray of hope struck me. We would make it. Somehow, we would survive.


	6. Chapter 6 Ambivalence

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt 6 Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Rosalie & Emmett  
>Rating: M<p>

I stared at the man sleeping next to me.

My fingers had clenched in his dark, curly hair and wondered at the contrast between adorable dimples and warm, hard muscle. His hands, his mouth, and his cock had all made my body sing.

I'd expected a night of hot sex, and he'd delivered in spades.

I hadn't expected to feel uncertain in the morning.

He should have been long gone - if not of his own volition, from my no-nonsense dismissal.

So why was he still in my bed?

More importantly, why was I not sure I wanted him to go?


	7. Chapter 7 Clandestine

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 7 Clandestine  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jake & Nessie  
>Rating: T<p>

"He'll know."

She giggled. "Hey, you can block him."

I shook my head. "Small stuff, sure. But looking at you, I won't think of anything else."

"Me, too." We stared at each other, pondering the consequences if – when – we were found out.

My imprint's father had to be a mindreader.

Stroking my face, she tugged me closer. "Just a kiss, Jake. A birthday kiss?"

Looking into her deep brown eyes, I was lost. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She was a grown woman, making her own choices. Her lips met mine and clung.

Edward would just have to deal.


	8. Chapter 8 Daydream

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 8 Daydream  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme  
>Rating: T<p>

Open prairies, rugged mountains, small frontier towns with wooden buildings...a one-room schoolhouse where I'd teach, inspiring young minds...

"Esme! Esme Anne Platt, get in here right now and help me with supper. This food won't cook itself."

I sighed and obeyed.

But later, after dinner was eaten and the kitchen spotless...

Sunny blond hair and kind smile...sparkling golden eyes filled with laughter...the handsomest face I'd ever seen...encouragement of my teaching ambitions...tall, strong body...gentle hands on my broken leg...tingles through my body...

Dr. Cullen was long gone, but he'd stay in my dreams forever.


	9. Chapter 9 Friction

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 9 Friction  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Esme and Carlisle  
>Rating: M for mini-lemon<p>

Mmm, he was like silk. Long sweeps of his hands down my back to my bottom. Languid nuzzling of my throat and breasts. Soft tongue strokes as we kiss.

It feels wonderful.

His hips settle between my legs so smoothly, I'm barely aware of his movement.

Until he arches, just a bit, hitting me _there_.

Suddenly, smooth as silk feels wrong. I need rougher.

I dig my heels into his backside and grind myself against him.

Acceding to my unspoken request, he thrusts – hard.

We both moan at the intense sensation before he sets a fast pace.

Passion. Heat. One.


	10. Chapter 10 Insipid

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 10 Insipid  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Aro & Carlisle  
>Rating: T<p>

"Heidi returns soon. You'll stay?" Despite my mild tone, he heard the implicit command. To my surprise, he refused me.

"You're generous, Aro. Thank you, but I'd prefer a trip to the forest, if I may."

I frowned. "You may not. This..._diet_ you insist upon is unnatural, Carlisle. You'll stay."

He didn't taste, however. His eyes turned black and he stopped breathing, but he made no move toward the humans.

Not wanting him to starve, I let him run to the forest.

_Why animals rather than a savory human?_

This golden-eyed vampire would stay until my curiosity was satisfied.


	11. Chapter 11 Worth Fighting For

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 11 Worth Fighting For  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward and Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

_Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for._

I read the words on the napkin and looked up.

"An Ugly Betty quote?"

She sighed, frustrated. "How do you even know that? Forget the source – it fits perfectly."

I snorted. _It __fits __on __a __lame __corporate __motivational __poster._

"Do you _really_ want this? Deep down, more than anything?"

Her beautiful eyes held mine. Her sincerity forced my honesty.

"Yes."

A slight smile crossed the beloved face.

"Then don't let the first obstacle stop you. Fight."

She was right. I'd regret not trying for the rest of my life.

"I will."


	12. Chapter 12 Sitting in Tree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 12 Sitting in Tree  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice & Jasper  
>Rating: M to be safe ;)<p>

We faced each other, both knowing how this would go: I'd see his moves and evade him.

The fun was seeing how close I got.

He moved, sweeping toward me. Stepping away, I let my hip brush his.

As his arms reached for me, I ducked but stroked down the front of his body before escaping. His eyes darkened.

He went for my legs, and I flipped over him, squeezing his fabulous ass before disappearing.

He didn't look up.

Dropping from the tree, I wrapped around him and kissed his neck. We smiled.

I couldn't wait for training to end.


	13. Chapter 13 Goodbye Summer 2011

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 13 Goodbye Summer 2011  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob and Renesmee  
>Rating: T<p>

The waves lapped at the beach, the rhythmic sound soothing.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and hugged his waist, offering what comfort I could. I felt sad, but I just had to leave a place. He had to leave his father, his sister, his pack, and his home.

But leaving me would be worse.

Selfish it might be, but I was glad. I couldn't imagine my life without him: my Jake, my wolf, my best friend.

Sometimes I thought we could be more, but he never encouraged me.

Maybe that would change in our new home. I hoped.


	14. Chapter 14 Pictures

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 14 Pictures  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie & Sue  
>Rating: T<p>

She hung the pictures on the lines she'd strung. The display fit her: simple and heartfelt.

Each brought memories.

Me fooling around in the boat; I'd fallen overboard and she'd laughed until she cried.

Her goofing off after work, posing in her scrubs like she was on a runway; I'd shown her how beautiful she was to me in anything she wore.

We reminisced, pointing out favorites.

Other photos were safely hidden. Bella. Nessie. Edward. Jacob. We could keep a few, but we had to be careful.

How weird was my life that something like a family album needed precautions?


	15. Chapter 15 I'm Sorry

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 15 I'm Sorry  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

Emmett drove through the night as I held her, sleeping against me as she had those nights in her small bed. She'd never minded how cold I must have felt.

I couldn't drag my eyes away from her beloved face or stop stroking her face, her hair, her throat.

We were alive and together.

I didn't know for how long—if she could forgive me—but for now, her presence was enough. The piece of me that had been ripped out of my chest when I left was back where it belonged.

I would apologize endlessly if only she'd let me stay.


	16. Chapter 16 Lavish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 16 Lavish  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle & Esme  
>Rating: T<p>

"Are you sure it's safe?" The sunlight warmed me, but I worried about the sparkles dancing on the sand beneath our feet.

Carlisle's arm surrounded my shoulders, hugging me close as we meandered along the beach. "No other islands are close, and this one's deserted. Do you like it?"

"The island?" I glanced at the pristine beach and recalled the small slice of rainforest we'd run through that morning. "It's perfectly lovely. I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed."

A boyish grin brightened his face. "Wonderful." He stopped, faced me, and held my hands. "Happy anniversary, darling."


	17. Chapter 17 Lick

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 17 Lick  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Jacob & Rosalie  
>Rating: T<p>

The wolf crouched, a predator designed for one prey. Humans needn't fear him, despite his size and power. Vampires, though...

He waited patiently, knowing that his target could move almost as fast as he. Surprise would be his advantage if the wind remained favorable.

He tensed, realizing she'd been distracted. Any second now...

He pounced, easily leaping the yards between them. His huge jaws opened, sharp teeth glinting.

At the last second, his long pink tongue emerged and swiped across the blonde vampire's face. He raced away before turning and barking a laugh.

"You are one dead mutt, Jacob Black!"


	18. Chapter 18 Pitch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 18 Pitch  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emmett & Rosalie  
>Rating: M for citrus<p>

He thrust up, burying himself deep. The pleasure forced a groan from him, and his hands clenched on his wife's hips as he set a fast rhythm. Her glorious blonde hair surrounded them when she leaned down to kiss him.

She straightened and sank down upon him, her climax triggering his own. They gazed at each other, the last ripples tingling even as they hungered for more. Her eyes matched his: pitch black, shades darker than they'd ever been from thirst.

This goddess who needed no one was still a woman who needed him as he needed her. Perfect mates.


	19. Chapter 19 Tingle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 19 Tingle  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella & Edward  
>Rating: T<p>

"Up you go." I snuggled against his cold chest, wrapping my arms around his neck for the short trip up the stairs. I hated the cast, but I'd miss these extra opportunities to feel the tingles that sparked in me with even his most casual touch.

Much too soon, he ascended the two flights of stairs and set me down gently.

He noticed my wistful look. "What are you thinking?"

"That I'm glad this stupid cast comes off tomorrow, but I'll miss being held by you."

His crooked smile appeared. "I'll just have to find another reason to hold you."


	20. Chapter 20 Vanish

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 20 Vanish  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Emily & Wolf Pack  
>Rating: T<p>

I savored the early morning quiet as I put the finishing touches on the meal. After setting the platters of eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, and muffins on the counter for an impromptu buffet, I went to the door.

"Boys! Breakfast is ready! Come and get it!" _Like I need to encourage them..._

Within seconds, a horde of hungry teenage wolves filled my kitchen with jostling, laughter, and trash talk about who was slowest on patrol.

Within minutes, every speck of food was gone.

I sighed and went back to the stove. _A wolf pack cook's work is never done..._


	21. Chapter 21 Lifesaver

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 21 Lifesaver  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<p>

A year earlier, he'd stood at the edge of sunlight, afraid to reveal himself.

She'd called him beautiful and confessed she loved him more than life.

Then that fragile life ended.

So again he stood at the edge of sunlight, now unafraid. The Volturi were efficient. Once the sun struck his skin, he would die—again. If Carlisle was right, would he see her? He hoped.

Eyes closed, he stepped forward.

A small weight hit him. His arms surrounded her, and he breathed in her thrilling, tormenting scent.

Heaven? Or hell?

Opening his eyes, he beheld her and didn't care which.


	22. Chapter 22 Butterfly

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 22 Butterfly  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Charlie  
>Rating: T<p>

She'd left, taking our beautiful baby girl with her.

_What's so bad about Forks? So it rains a lot. Hell, would she rather be in a desert?_

Random words floated in my head: _suffocating, too small, need to be free, butterflies are free..._

I swallowed the last of my Vitamin R and shook my head. _What the hell do butterflies have to do with anything?_

Unable to bear the silence, I turned on the radio.

_Sweet freedom whispered in my ear  
><em>_You're a butterfly, and butterflies are free to fly,  
><em>_Fly away..._

I opened another can. _I hate Elton John._

_**A/N**: Lyrics are from Someone Saved My Life Tonight, written by Elton John and Bernie Taupin. No infringement is intended._


	23. Chapter 23 Couple Covering Eyes

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 23 Couple Covering Eyes  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Kate & Garrett  
>Rating: M for hint of citrus<p>

Eyes closed, I waited for the next touch.

A slow stroke down my arm, just enough power to tantalize.

A sneaky tickle below my ribs.

A quick caress up my thigh.

A more lingering touch, circling my navel before meandering lower.

Then she paused.

Just when the wait became unbearable, her lips met mine in a fervent kiss as her hand stroked me from base to tip. The residual _zap_ from her talent only intensified the sensations burning through me.

I couldn't believe my luck in finding this amazing woman. I pulled her to me and let passion take hold.


	24. Chapter 24 Man in Woods

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 24 Man in Woods  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Sam  
>Rating: T<p>

_What's my life now?_

My paws thudded against the forest floor.

I'd been almost done with high school; now I might not graduate.

The most beautiful, exciting girl in LaPush loved me and I, her; now I had to lie to her.

I'd tried to help my mother—to be responsible; now I was a worry to her.

But I protected my tribe from a lethal threat nothing else could fight.

Finishing my patrol, I went home. I pulled on the pants I'd left at the forest edge and carried the unnecessary shoes.

The sun was rising. I needed breakfast.


	25. Chapter 25 Wedding Cake

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<p>

Prompt: 25 Wedding Cake  
>Pen Name: SqueakyZorro<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Leah  
>Rating: T<p>

I had a half-hour before my mother and friends got here to help me get ready.

Garlands of flowers in white and deep fuchsia decorated the yard. The three-tier cake had been delivered.

I'd thought this day would never come, sure I'd be alone forever while the rest imprinted and found happiness—even if happiness came with a lot of drama. Lack of pain was all I asked.

Then gravity shifted for me.

Would I be here now if Sam hadn't left me, if I hadn't phased, if I hadn't been a leech bodyguard?

No.

It was _so_ worth it.


End file.
